


lazy days, lesbians, living together

by Me_Meow



Series: Short Story Assemble [18]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Affection, Apartments, Begging, Cats, Dates, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gay Pride, Going out, Hair Braiding, How Do I Tag, Lazy Days, Lesbians, Living Together, Love, OCs - Freeform, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Parents, Pets, Promises, Reading, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Smiles, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: Just some of my OCs being loving lesbians.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Short Story Assemble [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782655
Kudos: 4





	lazy days, lesbians, living together

**Author's Note:**

> I had a sudden inspiration to use some old OCs I had as a kid and decided to finally write something with them.

“Opal, hold still.” A girl whined childishly from where she sat behind her girlfriend. Gently tugging at her girlfriend’s naturally white hair, she continued braiding.

“Sorry, Aqua.” Opal said apologetically before turning her attention back to her book. Absentmindedly, she began stroking their pet cat, Onyx. Well, technically, the black fur ball was Aquamarine’s pet when the older girl decided to bring the feline along.

It was the beginning of summer and a lazy day at that. Having nothing to do, Aquamarine decided that she wanted to try a few hairstyles on her girlfriend, claiming that her own wavey blue-black dyed hair wouldn’t work as well. She eventually won the younger girl over with the promise that they went out for ice cream. So here the couple was, sitting on top of Aquamarine’s bed of their shared apartment, wearing colourful pajamas.

It’s been two years since the two started dating and it’s been half a year since they moved in together, both with their parents approval. Fortunately, both sides have seen their relationship coming and were very understanding.

Humming a jaunty tune, Aquamarine twisted her girlfriend’s long, silky hair together occasionally placing a few fake flowers she had bought. “There!” She cheered when she was finished. “Wait, don’t go anywhere.” She warned, grabbing her phone to take a picture.

“You look so pretty~!” She giggled, showing the younger girl her hair. 

She admired the picture with a small smile. Embarrassed by the compliment, she looked away and mumbled, “Thank you.”

“Aw, you’re so cute~.” Aquamarine cooed, pressing Opal’s cheeks together with her hands.

A loud meow cut through the air and the couple looked down to see Onyx staring expectantly at them with bright green eyes that contrasted greatly with his dark fur.

“Oh, you’re cute too, Onyx.” The older girl laughed as she petted her cat’s head affectionately.    
  
“Ice cream?” Opal asked. Despite her black face, she was silently pleading with the other girl through her eyes.

This grabbed Aquamarine’s attention, making her brighten up. “Yeah! Let’s get changed and we’ll go.”

Nodding, the shorter girl left for her own room allowing the taller to get herself ready.

‘Today’s gonna be another great day.’ She thought to herself happily as she picked out a white summer dress.


End file.
